TamaKao Lemon: After the Club
by ImpavidDezmona
Summary: There's not enough Tamaki x Koru stories, so I decided to make one. it was supposed to be fluffy, but then it turned into a lemon. Younger people should not read since it's inappropriate. I don't own anything but the 'plot'. All rights go to FUNimation and Bisco Hatori


"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" My older twin asks me again. Hikaru and Haruhi are waiting by the clubroom's doors, both ready to leave for the weekend and have a good time. "It's no trouble." He still tries to remember to spend time with me, even though he should be more concentrated on his new girlfriend.

It was quite a shock when those two told the entire Host Club that they've been dating for a while now. Tamaki took the blow quite hard, and for a few days he was depressed and always kept mumbling about 'devil twins' and 'his daughter's innocence'. It was quite amusing, but it left me with a strange feeling. At that time, I couldn't figure out why I was hurting because of the Boss or why I wasn't upset over losing Haruhi. At that time, I thought I was in love with Haruhi as much as Tamaki and Hikaru was. It wasn't until a few weeks ago that I figured out what was wrong with me. I'm not in love with Haruhi, I'm in love with Tamaki.

You can imagine the shock I had when I found out. I couldn't eat, I couldn't drink, I couldn't sleep, all I could do was think about the feelings I had for the blonde idiot. Everybody noticed how I changed, but they all thought that I was upset for losing Haruhi. I was, am, to ashamed to tell anyone about my true feelings, especially Hikaru. Although, I did tell Haruhi last week. She's my best friend, besides Hikaru, and she won't judge me or anything, plus she'll keep a secret.

"I'm fine, you guys go." I call out from the sofa I'm sitting on. The club session ended about ten minutes ago, and now I'm indulging myself by looking at pictures on my phone of the Host Club. Okay, maybe they might all be a certain club president, but I'm never going to admit that aloud. Hikaru gives me look before him and his girlfriend leave and I go back to my phone.

I don't notice as the other hosts leave and I don't notice as the man of my dreams remain the other last one in the clubroom. I don't notice as he creeps over to me until he is only a few inches from my face. When I do notice, I freak out, that may be an underestimation. So translate gasping and backing up further into the couch into screaming and flipping over the back of the couch. Great, now I embarrassed myself in front of my crush. Instead of laughing at me like I expected, he only smirks. The way he smirks send shivers down my spine makes me visible cringe. "Uh… W-what's up Boss?" I stutter from the floor.

"Nothing." He replies as he crawls over the back of the couch to hovering above me. Shock paralyzes me, completely leaving me to his mercy. "Tu te rends compte même comment tu me fais sentir?" he whispers into my ear sensually. I have fucking idea what he said, but it sends heat rushing down to my lower region. I both hate and love it when he speaks to me like this. When he stares at me like this. When he touches me like this. WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!

I'm not sure what made him do this, but the next thing I know is that his lips are on mine. His warm, soft, perfect lips press against mine with such ferocity and my mind goes blank. My body reacts before I can process what's happening. My eyes flutter close, my arms are wrap tightly his neck, his hands pin my waist against the ground, and he presses me down roughly. Our lips move in sync together, never stopping to move against each other. Soon I feel his tongue licking and nipping at my bottom lip, asking for entrance, which I gladly accepted. As soon as my mouth opens, his tongue rubs on mine magnificently and I hear a soft moan break through the silence. I can't figure out who it came from, but right now I can't care less, not when he's doing THAT.

Where the hell did he learn to kiss like this? Who taught him to French kiss like a high class whore? I'm going to guess that this IS his French side finally showing through. I can't even explain the feeling he gives me when his tongue glides across the roof of my mouth, but I know that nothing can beat this. Nothing will be able to make me feel this hot like this. Nothing will be able to make me lose concentration like this. Nothing will be able to give me pleasure like this. I have no clue how long we've been in this position, but it's long enough to make my chest ache from lack of air. Very, VERY, reluctantly, we pull away to breathe.

We pant heavily, eyes opening, skin flushed a deep pink, and hands moving at lightning speed. There's no need for words as we race to tear off each other's clothes. Soon, we're surrounded by our scattered uniforms and we're left in nothing but our boxers. "UH! Tamaki!" I gasp out as he grasps me from inside my boxers and begins stroking me sensually. He speeds up his motions, and leans down to my neck. He begins kissing harshly, biting roughly, sucking brutally, then smoothing his tongue over the dark markings. I can only grip his shoulder and moan loudly, but that seems to make him work harder and faster, making me moan even more, and causing a vicious cycle. The heat pools in the pit of my stomach, and I thrust against his hand, trying to reach my highest point.

"TAMAKI!" I scream out as I'm overtaken by my climax. I spurt out white, hot cum across his hand and some landing on our stomachs. Every part of me is set aflame and I can't feel anything but intense pleasure. I grip his shoulder tightly, most likely leaving marks.

"Suck." Tamaki commands as I come down from my high. He holds three of his fingers in front of my face and I take them into my mouth without a second thought. I wrap my tongue around his long digits, making sure that each of them are covered very wet. I don't know what he's thinking, but I hear him groan as I look deeply into eyes, still focusing on the sucking. With his free hand, he yanks off both of our boxers, leaving us completely exposed.

He takes his fingers out of my mouth, and they travel down to my ass. Instinctively, I spread my legs around his waist his free hand wraps tightly around my hip. Slowly, and very teasingly, one of his fingers enter my hole and my body tenses for a second before relaxing. I may have done this to myself a few times before; and I may have been imagining this very moment. His second finger joins alongside the other, stretching me out for him. My body is used to the feeling and instead of pain, I only find pleasure and I moan as he moves faster. Within a couple minutes, a third finger joins and the pleasure increases, my member becoming hard again. The fingers inside stretching out and begin searching for my prostate. It doesn't take Tamaki long to find my sweet spot and rub it abrasively I scream out as waves of pleasure wash over me. All too soon it ends and the fingers retreat, making me whimper from the loss.

"Stop pouting, you're going to get something MUCH better." He tells me, lining himself against my hole. I look at his member; his must be about eight or nine inches long. HOW THE FUCK IS THAT GOING TO FIT?! He gives me a questioning look and I nod, wanting nothing more than him inside me. Slowly, very, painfully slow, he enters me, breaching past my muscles. The pain easily subsides, and I am grateful he took the time to stretch me instead of going straight in. it's bad enough we don't have any lube or something. Fuck… I know my ass is going to kill me for the next week.

"Je ne vais pas à retenir." He whispers into my ear once he is fully seated in me. I have no idea how it even fits inside me. The pain's gone by now and I push against him to signal that I'm ready for him. He moans and grips my waist with both hands in a death grip. He slowly pulls out before slamming back in, causing both of us to scream out. Tamaki keeps thrusting in and out, pulling almost completely out and slammed me back down. "UH! UH! KAORU!" he screams out my name as he loses all control.

"HARDER! TAMAKI! FASTER!" I yell out, meeting my lover's thrust halfway. Next I know, Tamaki is moving around, trying to find my sweet spot again. When he does, I can't even form words anymore. I can only scream out and dig my nails into his back, trying to bring him even closer to me, even though it's physically not possible. His thrusts become harder and faster, going at an impossible speed. Both of us are screaming and fucking like animals, as if this was the last day of our lives.

"JE BAISE LOVE THIS! JE BAISE T'AIME!" Tamaki screams at the top of his lungs. With how loud we're being, I'm surprised nobody has come in here to scold us. The only sound left in the room is the sound of our skin slapping and our panting after a few minutes. My member is as hard as it can go, and the eat in my stomach is almost overflowing. I don't think I'll be able to last another minute. Tamaki yanks on my member, stroking roughly, trying to make me cum faster. "Cum Kaoru! Cum for me! Scream my name!" Tamaki gasps out. I feel myself hit my high once again, but this time harder, and I listen to Tamaki's orders.

"TAMAKIIIIIII!" I scream out as I cum on our stomach again, and scratch down Tamaki's entire back. A couple of thrusts later, I feel Tamaki hit his high.

"KAORUUUUUU!" Tamaki screams. I feel his hot cum pumping into me and I moan at the feeling of him filling me up. His hot seed fills me up to the brim and when Tamaki pulls out, I can feel his cum flowing down onto the floor. He collapses on top of me, but I'm too exhausted to push him off me. Instead I wrap my arms lazily around his neck and hug him close to me. I lost all feeling in my body besides my ass, which is beginning to hurt, and my heart, which is pounding against my chest. Silence fills the room again except for our intense breathing. After a few minutes, we regain the strength to slowly put our clothes back on. "Are You okay Kaoru?" Tamaki asks softly.

"I'm so tired." I admit, making him chuckle. Once we're dressed, mostly, he turns to me, kneeling in front of me. He cups the side of my face, staring me directly in his eyes. My amber eyes gaze back into his magnificent, stroking violet eyes full of love and satisfaction. He gently smiles at me, making my heart melt, and it widens as I smile back shyly.

"Kaoru… I love you." He whispers the I've been dying to hear quietly. So quiet that I almost don't hear what he said. I look into his eyes for any sign of lying, but I only come up with complete honest. I kiss him back gently, grabbing onto his biceps, pouring everything I feel for him into that one kiss. I hear him slightly gasp before he kisses me back with just as much passion.

"I love you too, Tamaki." I whisper back once we break apart. He gives me a quick kiss and then he stands up. He offers his hand to e, which I almost gladly accept. If only there wasn't a sharp pain shooting through my sore ass when I reach up. "Shit…" I mumble as I wince. Instantly, Tamaki looks guilty and starts fawning over me.

"Oh my gosh! Kaoru are you okay? Where does it hurt? Can you stand?" He immediately asks, kneeling beside me again.

"I'm fine, but I don't think I can walk." I say sheepishly, not looking at him. I hear him chuckle and I'm tempted to smack him, but I don't. next second, I feel him pick me up off the ground effortlessly. I can't believe the man of my dreams jut swept me off my feet. "Tamaki?" I question and he shrugs, picking up our school bags.

"Do you want to come home with me?" Tamaki asks, looking down at me. I blush under his intense gaze and nod lightly. He's such a pervert, I don't even want to imagine what we'll do when we get to his house. "Great! Oh and one last thing, will you be my boyfriend?" he asks shyly, blushing and looking away from me.

"Of course!" I exclaim, making him perk up immediately. He smiles, and I smile back. I can't believe I'm in love with him. I can't believe he loves me just the same. I wish him good luck telling my brother… oh how interesting that will be…


End file.
